1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device in which a light guide plate, a light emitting element as a light source, and a liquid crystal panel are supported by a frame, and to an electronic device equipped with the liquid crystal display device.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display device, equipped with a transmissive liquid crystal panel, includes an illuminating device in which light emitting elements are arranged along side surfaces, designated as light incident portions, of a light guide plate, and a liquid crystal panel is arranged over an outgoing light surface of the light guide plate so as to overlap the light emitting element. Furthermore, the light guide plate, the light emitting elements, and the liquid crystal panel are supported between a first metal frame provided in the opposite direction to the direction in which display light is emitted, and a second metal frame provided in a direction in which the display light is emitted.
When the light emitting elements turn on and generate heat, a change in the amount of emitted light and a decrease in the life of the light emitting element occur. Therefore, a configuration is proposed in which a substrate on which light emitting elements are mounted is arranged so as to overlap the first metal frame, and thus the heat generated in the light emitting elements is dissipated through the substrate and the first metal frame (refer to JP-A-2007-207615).
However, because a large number of light emitting elements are provided in a large-sized liquid crystal display device used in an electronic device such as a liquid crystal television, the configuration described in JP-A-2007-207615 has a problem in that the heat generated in the light emitting elements cannot be sufficiently dissipated. On the other hand, because elements are densely provided in a small-sized liquid crystal display device used in an electronic device such as a portable telephone, there is also a problem in that the heat generated in the light emitting elements cannot be sufficiently dissipated.
Furthermore, in the liquid crystal display device, a resin frame is frequently arranged between a first metal frame and a second metal frame, for example, in order to position each of elements easily and precisely. This causes a problem in that the heat is easy to accumulate in the frame.